


promise me

by tototooru



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, i also havent read the manga so, i dont know, probably factological errors in order for the fic to exist, sassy kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon is a dork.<br/>That's it.<br/>That's the whole fic.<br/>Amon being the giant dork he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise me

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for what youre going to read  
> dont say i havent warned u

Amon had trouble sleeping the past two weeks. He always had that...  _ghoul..._ in mind. Appearing at the most random occasions. Especially late at night when he was trying to get his "beauty" sleep. Most of the CCG noticed. Obviously. They didn't bother to ask, though. Everyone knew how rough it could be working in the CCG sometimes. A lot of things could happen. It was only one time Mado Akira told him to get his shit together and slapped him because work wasn't a place to slack off. She was probably right. But Amon had to find the Eyepatch and get his answers. It was strange for a ghoul to spare a human's life. And wrong at some point. Or at least Amon felt wrong about it. Something about that ghoul was different. He was nothing like the others Amon had met.

The first time he encountered him, the ghoul was crying and repeating "don't make me a killer" and "run" or something like that.  
The second time - the other could've killed him. Which proved that he wasn't different from the other ghouls. But he didn't. Amon was demanding for answers. The only thing the Eyepatch could do was to break down (?) and cry. Again. He yelped "I don't want to eat anymore." _What the hell did that mean?  
_ Did he actually dislike being a ghoul? Was that even possible? No. _Wait_. Ghouls could simulate human emotions.That was it. Amon couldn't let his guard down around any ghoul. Including the Eyepatch. **Especially the Eyepatch.** They were all evil. That's what the CCG had taught him. That's what his experience in life had taught him. The Eyepatch wasn't different. No. Amon wanted to believe he was, but he was the same as the other ghouls.  _Who knows what he probably had in mind?_  

They met for the third time when the CCG had to exterminate the One-Eyed Owl.  
"I really don't want to fight you," the Eyepatch said. But Amon didn't have time for that. He didn't want to kill the other, too. He still had to get his answers. But he had to fight. It was his responsibility.  
It all ended when Amon pierced through the white haired ghoul's stomach with his quinque. At least he thought it was over. The other was lying on the ground. Most likely already dead or dying. But he wasn't. "Help me," he yelped, coughing blood. He was in pain.   
Amon had to kill him. It was his duty as a part of the CCG. Even if he risked not getting the answers. He aimed his quinque at the Eyepatch. For the first time he felt unsure.   
_He's a ghoul._  
He needed help.  
_He's caused a lot of trouble to the CCG._  
He looked so helpless.   
Amon made his decision. Help the Eyepatch, get his answers and then kill him. If that was the only way for him to sleep peacefully. It was the best solution he could think of so far.

* * *

When he woke up, Kaneki found himself in a room. On a bed.  _Okay. Strange._ It was probably morning.  _Nice._ He sat in the bed and looked around.. A room with a normal interior. Quite boring even. Kaneki had bandages around his waist and a lot of bandaids on his hands. The last thing he remembered was fighting with a CCG investigator he had met before and even asked for his name. Amon Koutarou. He was kinda cute. Probably. Wait...  _Shit!_ His mask... He looked around again in panic. It was gone.

The door creaked as someone opened it. It was the same investigator. Kaneki covered his face with both his hand, revealing his eyes only. "I don't think there's any point in doing that, Eyepatch." Amon said.  _Eyepatch?_ Was that how people from the CCG called him?  _Lame._ The white haired boy slowly put his hands down. "If you try to run away, I won't hesitate to kill you."  
"Why don't you do it right away?" Kaneki raised an eyebrow.  
"I need answers." Amon said in a demanding tone.  _That guy needed to chill for sure._ The ghoul made a gesture for the other to ask. He really didn't want to be there. "Why didn't you kill me back then?"  
"Didn't want to."  
"Don't lie!"  
"I'm honest. I didn't want to and still don't want to kill anyone." Kaneki got up and walked up to Amon.  
"But you've killed!" the dark haired man opposed.  
"I bet I've killed less people than you have - ghouls. I answered you. It's all up to you if you don't want to believe me. Not every ghoul wants to or likes killing. Could you let me go now?"  
Amon grit his teeth. He wasn't sure if he was angry or confused. Probably angry that he was confused.  ~~Poor soul.~~ "What do you mean  _not every ghoul wants to kill_?!"  
"What do you mean  _not every human eats meat_?" This kid was too sassy for his own good. "It's true that people are literally the only thing we can eat to survive, but not everyone kills to eat. Some eat already dead people. It's not that hard to understand." The boy's voice was so calm. It made Amon even more confused. _How was he so calm?_  
"What makes you not want to kill?" the investigator suddenly asked.  
"There's no point in you knowing my story is it?" Kaneki shrugged. "Besides, you wouldn't believe most of it, so it's just a waste of ti-"  
"I think I'm crazy enough to believe that you're different." Amon interrupted. "Please, tell me your story."  
Why did he suddenly want to know so much about  _a ghoul_?  _Strange._ Kaneki seemed to have no other choice. He wanted to run away so bad.

He told Amon everything - how he was human before, about the accident, how he had to hide from his best friend, about Anteiku, Jason, Aogiri. He couldn't think of anything else. Amon didn't want to believe it... After all he was a  **GHOUL. A killing machine.** He...  
"What's your name?" Amon asked.  
"Kaneki Ken," the boy mumbled.  
"Kaneki..." the investigator started. "If they find out that I've been keeping a ghoul at my house and I didn't kill him, I'm going to get into a lot of trouble.  
"I know." Why was he telling him that?  
"Go home." Amon looked away. Kaneki slightly nodded.  
When the white haired boy left, the investigator sighed. Probably out of relief. Kaneki was way too different than he thought.

Amon sure needed some rest. It was too much for him. He headed to the living room where he found the ghoul's mask.. Oh, well... If he needed it that bad, he would come back. Hopefully.

* * *

A week had passed. Amon thought he was thinking about the ghoul because of the unanswered questions, but now that the questions were answered and everything was fine, he still had the boy on his mind and it wasn't fair. He couldn't concentrate at all. He decided to take a few days off from work. He really needed it.

One night when he was finally able to fall asleep, he heard a loud noise - reminding of shattering glass, coming from one of the rooms. The room where Kaneki was before. Amon quickly went there and his eyes widened as the realization hit him like a train.  _It was Kaneki._  
"What are you doing here?" Amon mumbled but then noticed blood running down from the other's nose and mouth.  
"I'm here to get my mask back." Kaneki looked away.  
"You can't just come like that in the middle of the night and... break the window..."  
"Sorry." Amon walked up to Kaneki and lifted his chin, brushing off the blood with his thumb.  
"What happened to you?"  
"How come you are so concerned about a _ghoul_? the white haired boy moved away from the other. "I just got into a fight. That's it. Where's my mask?"  
"I have no idea why do I even care about you, let alone being concerned, but... I care... And... I want you to be safe. I..."  
"Don't say it," the boy cut him off. "Please, don't say it. I don't want to get you involved in anything nor do I want you to have problems with the CCG because of me." Amon sighed and went off to the living room. He came back with the ghoul's mask and handed it to Kaneki.

"At least promise me you'll stay safe."  
"I will," Kaneki slightly smiled and pulled Amon by the collar. He actually kissed him.  _Whaaat?!_ His lips were chapped, but,  _oh,_ it felt good. Amon hoped it wasn't their last kiss. He really did.  
The ghoul pulled away and headed to the shattered window, putting his mask on. "Until next time," he said. The next moment he was gone.

 _Shit._  
Amon let his guard down.  
He was so confused about his feelings.

 

 

 

He had to do something about that window...

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom  
> im a smol boy made of sin  
> u cant blame me
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://bertholdt-hoovers-butt.tumblr.com)  
> [I also have an art blog ](https://can-butt-art.tumblr.com)  
> [this.](http://myanimelist.net/profile/matsukawas)


End file.
